board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Kangle5411's Top Ten TV Shows
These are kangle5411's Top Ten TV Shows ranked for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Top 10 TV Shows It is plausible that this top ten list will contain truthiness. Although this list will not be broadcast live, some may disagree with it. You might merge together and create a mob. And then you would put me in a hospital, where I could only eat some soup. Unless the government sends the CIA, NSA, or even CTU to stop you. I would take that deal. And I sure hope I didn't spoil the list in this introduction. 10. 1 vs. 100 First, we have a game show. Hosted by Bob Saget, this show has one contestant face 100 "mob" members who try to win the contestant's money. I like trivia shows in general, such as Jeopardy! and Who Wants To Be a Millionaire?, but none of them have 101 people playing at once. That's why I have this at number 10. 9. Chuck Next, this season's new spy-comedy. Chuck Bartowski works at the Nerd Herd at the Buy More and receives an e-mail from his friend from college, who is now working for the CIA and got Chuck kicked out of college. Chuck opens it, and all the government's secrets are downloaded into his brain. I like this show because it has the right mix of comedy and action. Plus, with 24 not on, this was the only show to watch on Mondays. 8. Live with Regis and Kelly And now, a talk show. Live with Regis and Kelly is, surprisingly, hosted by Regis Philbin and Kelly Ripa. This show has been broadcast for almost 25 years, 20 of them nationwide. I like this show because it's fun to watch. You always know that it will make you laugh. That's why this show is number 8. 7. Scrubs At number 7, we have Scrubs. Scrubs takes place in a hospital, and follows the employees and their lives. It is currently in its seventh and final season. I like this show because it's very funny, but can also be serious. Also, Scrubs is very funny. That's why it is at number 7. 6. The Soup Next, it's The Soup. Hosted by Joel McHale, this show makes fun of the week's entertainment news. With segments like Chat Stew, Reality Show Clip Time!, and Oprah's Va-Jay-Jay, this show is sure to make you laugh. That's why I like this show, and why it is at number 6. 5. Deal or No Deal Next, we have another game show. On Deal or No Deal, the contestant picks one of 26 cases, each with a different amount from one penny to one million dollars. After choosing their case, the contestant opens the other cases to see what is not in their case. Then, they get an offer from the banker, and must decide Deal or No Deal. Hosted by Howie Mandel, I like Deal or No Deal because it is so exciting, especially now, during the Million Dollar Mission. That is why this show is number 5. 4. MythBusters At number 4, it's Mythbusters. On Mythbusters, different myths are tested to see if they are only myths, or if they are really true by first replicating the circumstances, then duplicating the results. Then the myth is given a rating of Busted, Plausible or Confirmed. Most episodes feature some kind of explosion. I like the show because even though it is entertaining, you can still learn something from it. That's why it's at number 4. 3. The Colbert Report Next, it's the Colbert Report. The Colbert Report is hosted by Stephen Colbert, and is a parody of other political shows. I like the Colbert Report because it not only reports political news, it makes it entertaining to watch. Also, The Colbert Report is very funny. That's why it is number 3. 2. 24 At number 2, it's 24. 24 is about Jack Bauer, who works for the Counter Terrorist Unit, or CTU. Each season is 1 day in Jack's life, each episode is 1 hour of Jack's life, and there are 24 episodes in each season. I like 24 because it has a lot of action, and it has you on the edge of your seat. That's why it is number 2 on the list. 1. Survivor Finally, we have Survivor. Survivor is a reality show hosted by Jeff Probst. On Survivor, a group of contestants are put on an island for 39 days. Every 3 days some one is voted off until only one remains, the Sole Survivor. Survivor enters its sixteenth season on February 7. I don't really know why I like Survivor. Even though I've never missed an episode, I can't remember why I started to watch. Survivor is very entertaining to watch because of the great contestants and challenges. Survivor is a game of strategy. That is why it is my favorite TV show. In conclusion, My Top Ten TV shows are all different. From game shows, to talk shows, and reality shows, to comedies and dramas, the list is very diverse. That's why I decided to make this list. Category: Lists